Amor Prohibido
by Vegetanime
Summary: No UA. Yaoi. mihawkXzoro.Lemon. Una noche cualquiera en la isla Kuraigana, que sin embargo significará mucho para dos personas. Contada en tercera persona pero desde el punto de vista de Mihawk.MI primer fic Yaoi y con Lemon. Perdon si hay algun fallo XP.


_**Declaimer**__**: One Piece no me pertenece, pertenece a Eichiro Oda.**_

_**Nota del autor**__**: Me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración, por sea acaso. Aunque este escrito en tercera persona, está escrito desde el punto de vista de Mihawk excepto en el flashback, que hay de los dos. Así que si a base de adjetivos o contexto no digo lo contrario, los ÉL y SUS se refirieren todos a Mihawk. A Zoro le he puesto los artículos tipo LA, EL… **_

**Amor prohibido**

Era una noche fría y oscura en la tenebrosa y tétrica isla conocida por el nombre de Kuraigana. Los habitantes de la isla, los mamíferos primates que habían crecido en un entorno de violencia y guerra, hacía tiempo que se habían resguardado en sus refugios en el bosque. Hacían actividades que habían aprendido de imitar a los hombres en el pasado: como cocinarla comida al fuego, curarse las heridas unos a otro y arreglar sus armas. Algunos pocos también se batían en duelo para entrenar y preparase para la pelea que seguramente tendrían al día siguiente.

En el otro lado del bosque, en un castillo tan tétrico y escalofriante como la propia isla, los otros habitantes, que desde hacia varios meses había triplicado su número, no eran conscientes del clima. La única mujer en varios kilómetros a la redonda dormía placida y profundamente en una de las habitaciones del castillo, tapada hasta la barbilla con las gruesas mantas de su pequeña cama. En otra habitación más grande y mejor amueblada no se notaba la fría noche. Los dos cuerpos que yacían uno encima del otro en la cama desprendían más calor que cualquier estufa.

La figura que estaba encima se sostenía con la mano derecha apoyada en el colchón mientras que con la izquierda recorría el cuerpo tendido debajo suyo, quien lo agarraba de la nuca con las dos manos y lo jalaba hacia abajo y atraía a él en un intento de profundizar el fogoso y largo beso que compartían. Cuando el aire obtenido a través de la nariz no fue suficiente para satisfacer sus pulmones, se separaron un poco, jadeantes, intentando lograr el preciado oxigeno lo más rápido posible. El mayor de los dos fue el primero en recuperarse y bajando su boca al cuello de su amante lo lamió, mordisqueó y besó, acompañando a sus exploradoras caricias que no habían parado en ningún momento. Sonrió contra la bronceada piel cuando sus acciones consiguieron sacar profundos suspiros y jadeos de la boca del menor. Cuando una de sus grandes y pálidas manos a una zona un poco mas intima y se posó justo en la entrepierna, oyó como el dueño siseaba. Aun sin soltar su agarre, movió un poco su mano por encima de la tela del pantalón palpando el miembro que estaba empezando a despertar. Giro su mano en círculos haciendo que se endureciera por completo, consiguiendo por fin que se quedara en el mismo estado que el suyo propio. El joven debajo suyo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado de esos que lo excitaban tanto y él, perdiendo momentariamente la racionalidad, mordió fuertemente el exquisito y moreno cuello donde tenía la cara enterrada. El grito ahogado del menor, aunque no supiera si era de dolor o de placer, lo incitó a continuar. Lamió la sangre que resbalaba de la herida y succionó con fuerza, intentando inconscientemente dejar marca. Una marca que le dijera al resto del mundo que ese chico le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

Subió de nuevo su boca para degustar los labios de su acompañante. Hubo una breve lucha por el dominio donde las lenguas iban y venían batiéndose en duelo dentro de la cavidad del otro, pero al poco rato ya tenía la lengua ajena prácticamente sumisa. Sin romper el contacto abrió los ojos y miró al joven con el que se estaba besando. Este mantenía su ceño habitual mas fruncido de lo común, seguramente irritado por haber perdido la pequeña guerra que habían mantenido en sus bocas. Se separaron nuevamente y el menor abrió los ojos grises encontrándose así con los suyos dorados e intensos. Se quedaron mirándose un buen rato. El joven parecía concentrado en su mirada aurea, mientras que el hacia un intento por memorizar cada detalle y facción del hombre bajo él. Desde la piel morena y rasposa, la cerrada y definida mandíbula, las ligeramente sonrojadas mejillas, la recta nariz y los labios carnosos y apetecibles que en aquellos momentos se encontraban rojizos, húmedos y entreabiertos a causa de la actividad anterior; hasta el corto y extraño pelo verdoso, las patillas del mismo color y los intensos y desafiantes ojos grises cargados de deseo y lujuria. Quería absorber, como si fuera una esponja, cada detalle de la imagen que se le ofrecía delante de tan orgulloso, honorable y atractivo joven debajo suyo, pronto vulnerable y a su merced. Con una sonrisa maliciosa dio otro apretón fuerte a la entrepierna que tenía sujeta en su mano. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando el peliverde tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltar un gemido. Se acercó a su oreja y tintineando sus tres característicos pendientes con la lengua le susurró:

-Puedes hacer todos los ruidos que quieras, pequeño.

-Y una mierda, cabrón , no te voy a dar el gusto.- le respondió entre dientes..

Soltó una pequeña carcajada entre dientes ante las palabras del chico. Le encantaba que fuera tan desafiante. Era como un entretenimiento mas que había conseguido cuando el joven espadachín se cruzó en su vida, devolviéndole la diversión que desde hacía mucho tiempo pensaba que no volvería a sentir. Exactamente desde que el emperador pelirrojo había sacrificado su brazo por un crio y perdió suficiente ventaja como para dejar de ser un rival digno para él. El mismo crio que intento pegarle, sin ninguna consciencia de con quien se metía, por haber cortado en dos a su primer nakama llevándolo al borde de la muerte; y que había caído del cielo a Marineford con un ejército de presos dispuesto a mover mundo por salvar a su hermano cautivo. El mismo crio por el que su reciente aprendiz había arriesgado su vida y sueño múltiples veces (aunque el ejemplo más claro fue en la isla de Moria cuando su compañero Shichibukai Kuma le dio toda la fatiga y dolor de su capitán) o más recientemente cuando sacrifico su orgullo pidiéndole de rodillas que le entrenase para ser más fuerte y poder ayudarle a _él._ Si, tenía razones para odiar a ese crio, pero seguramente la razón que empujaba y alimentaba mas ese odio fuera otra que no quería admitir. En Marineford se retuvo por el comportamiento de este. Le pareció interesante. Único, casi. La cosa cambió cuando volvió a su casa y se encontró con el joven al que había perdonado la vida y a la protegida de Moria. El espadachín quería salir al mar a pesar de sus severas heridas y los problemáticos monos, solo porque creía que "su capitán" le "necesitaba". Esto lo había irritado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero el colmo fue cuando aquel orgulloso muchacho se arrodilló ante él, apoyando la cabeza en el suelo, delante suyo y de la chica fantasma, rogándole que lo entrenara. Todo lo que había dicho en aquel entonces era cierto, pero se guardo su enfado hacia el capitán de los Mugiwara.

Recordó la discusión que mantuvo con el peliverde sobre eso, justo antes de tener su primera relación fuera de un combate.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¿¡Cómo! ¿¡Que no me vas a entrenar! ¡Pero si me dijiste que si, hace tan solo unas semanas!- gritó ofuscado el joven de las tres espadas, yendo detrás del maestro espadachín._

_-Pues he cambiado de opinión. – dijo éste indiferente siguiendo con su acelerada pero elegante marcha, haciendo que el más joven tuviera que casi correr para estar a su altura._

_-¡Pero las promesas no se rompen así como así!_

_El ojo del Shichibukai sufrió un ligerísimo tic nervioso que solo los ojos mas entrenados podrían darse cuenta y, por desgracia para el peliverde, estaba demasiado molesto como para prestar atención._

_-Que yo recuerde no te prometí nada._

_Harto de que el mayor no le mirase a la cara, se plantó delante suyo estrechando los ojos enfadado._

_-Esa respuesta no me sirve. Además, estoy seguro de que no es la verdadera razón._

_-¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón?- dijo en un tono te voz frio y tajante, pero con chispas de enfado en la mirada. El repentino cambio sorprendió al joven, que hasta entonces no había visto a _Taka no me _fuera de su usual indiferencia y calma- No pienso entrenar a alguien que ha abandonado su sueño por alguien más._

_El enfado se borró de la cara del peliverde y éste ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y arqueó una ceja, confundido._

_-¿De qué hablas? Yo no he abandonado mi sueño._

_-¿De modo que no estabas dispuesto a morir y dejar incompleta tu ambición cuando te ofreciste a cambio de Mugiwara en Thriller Bark? _

_-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_-Kuma me lo contó. Me contó que tanto tú como _Kuroashi _habíais estado dispuestos a sacrificaros si el dejaba con vida a vuestro capitán, que tú dejaste inconsciente a tu nakama y absorbiste todo el dolor y cansancio de_ Mugiwara _para salvarlo, dejando atrás su sueño._

_-¡Era mi deber! ¡Todos estaban inconscientes, y la tarea de "cejas rizadas" es cocinar! ¡Todos tienen un trabajo a borde del barco! ¡Yo soy el guerrero y primer oficial, y mi trabajo consiste en protegerles a todos, y si es necesario, dar mi vida por ellos! ¡No hacerlo sería un deshonor y traicionar y decepcionar a Luffy!_

_-¿¡No te das cuenta de que ese crio os está robando las vidas! ¡Os ha hecho echar a perder vuestras metas y ambiciones para conseguir la suya propia!- exclamó el mayor enfadado y acercándose un poco al otro hombre._

_-¡Luffy no nos ha hecho echar a perder ni robado nada! ¡Nosotros lo hicimos porque quisimos! ¡Yo lo hice porque quise!- dijo el joven empezando a enfadarse también._

_-¿¡Y por qué lo hiciste queriendo, maldita sea! ¿¡NO te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! Cuando nos batimos en duelo en East Blue y te atravesé con la daga, no quisiste dar un paso atrás porque creías que todos tus sueños y promesas perderían su significado. ¿¡En que se diferencia dar un paso atrás de mí de dar un paso adelante hacia la muerte por él!- gritó totalmente fuera de sí empujando al Mugiwara contra la pared y acorralándolo._

_Zoro lo miraba sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos, tanto por el repentino movimiento e incómoda cercanía como por las arrolladoras palabras._

_-Yo…_

_-Tú no puedes morir así. No permitiré que te sacrifiques por alguien más.- esas palabras sacaron de sus ensoñaciones al peliverde._

_-¿¡Y a ti eso que te importa!_

_-¡Me importa porque eres el único que puede darme la muerte que ansío! ¡El único que cuando desarrolle todo su potencial será capaz de vencerme y concederme la honorable muerte de guerrero que se me negó cuando Akagami sacrifico su brazo por el mismo niño que tu lo has estado dispuesto a hacer!- esa confesión dejó en shock al moreno, que no esperaba explicación semejante. El shichibukai se acercó a él dejando sus rostros a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, y en una voz más suave confesó su otra razón.- No quiero perder de la mano de otra gente a la persona a la que quiero, aunque esta ya quiera a otra persona._

_Si al decir esa confesión en alto una gran tristeza no se hubiera apoderado de él, seguramente se hubiera reído de la reacción del joven espadachín, que abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua sin decir nada. Finalmente pregunto con voz queda._

_-¿D-de que estas… hablando?_

_-¿No mantienes ninguna relación especial con ninguno de tus nakama?- pregunto el mayor, escudriñando la cara del joven en busca de la reacción a sus palabras._

_El espadachín de los mugiwara creyó entender de que hablaba su rival, y un sonrojo se esparció por su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-¿Ni siquiera con tu capitán?- preguntó de nuevo._

_Esta vez el sonrojo se volvió más notorio. _

_-¿¡P-pero que dices, idiota!- gritó avergonzado apoyando las manos en el pecho del shichibukai para apartarlo- ¡Luffy es mi mejor amigo y le tengo mucho respeto, pero de ahí no pasamos! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué preguntas eso!_

_El pelinegro se le quedo mirando unos momentos, intentando vislumbrar algún rasgo que delatara una mentira, pero no lo encontró. Aunque no hubieran coincidido ni se conocieran demasiado, creía saber la personalidad del peliverde bastante bien. Simple, apasionado, sincero y directo. Eran las cuatro palabras que mejor lo definían. Aunque también se le podrían unir "loco" y "suicida"…_

_Suspirando levemente, volvió a tantear a su nuevo aprendiz._

_-¿Y con _kuroashi_?- esperaba un nuevo grito, pero obtuvo un parpadeo sorprendido._

_-¿Yo y _Ero-Kukku_?- pregunto señalándose a sí mismo. Cuando el más alto asintió, no pudo evitar una carcajada que intento disimular rápidamente poniendo una mano sobre su boca.-¿De dónde has sacado eso?_

_-Es lo que se dice por ahí._

_-Pues es mentira. Cejas-Diana y yo nos estaremos todo el rato peleando y no soportaremos la personalidad del otro, pero somos buenos amigos. Somos como dos hermanos que no se aguantan.- dijo muy convencido soltando otra risilla._

_Al parecer, con la simple idea de una relación con dicho nakama le entraba la risa, y parecía sincero. También podría haber tenido una relación con alguien más, pero ya le había dicho que no y Mihawk le creía. _

_Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin poder evitarlo. El joven se veía muy atractivo cuando sonreía o reía, parecía más joven. Recapacitando un poco llego a la conclusión de que sus hermosas sonrisas solo lo hacían aparentar la edad que realmente tenia, dejando a un lado esa seriedad impropia de su edad._

_-Eso… me hace sentir un poco mejor._

_El chico dejo de reír y abrió los ojos para mírale los que le habían ganado un apodo._

_-¿P-p-por qué?- la voz le salió en un tono bajo y un poco tembloroso y el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas._

_-No lo sé.- respondió con sinceridad acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su pálida mano. El joven se encogió e intentó apartarse del contacto, pero el mayor paró con la cara su intento de huida cuando le beso el otro moflete. Se separó para ver su reacción. Al moreno se le había extendido el sonrojo por toda la cara: desde las entradas de su cuero cabelludo, a la punta de las orejas, hasta el comienzo de la camisa._

_-¿Q-q-que haces?-pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible, tontamente a su parecer pues se acordaba perfectamente de lo que el ojidorado le había dicho._

_Al estar tan cerca de él, el shichibukai lo oyó y posando una mano en la cintura del menor, bajo su otra mano acariciándole el cuerpo. Sintió como se estremecía con el contacto y eso le dio esperanzas. Volvía a posar sus labios en la piel tostada por el sol cuando notó manos empujarlo débilmente por los hombros y la cara que besaba apartarse._

_-P-para- el pelinegro sintió todas sus esperanzas romperse en mil pedazos ante el rechazo.-Para, por favor._

_-¿Por qué?- la voz le salió igual que al peliverde, un susurro muy bajo_

_-Porque no podemos._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque…y me enamoro de ti… no seré capaz de matarte para conseguir tu titulo.-girando la cara hacia un lado para no encontrarse con la mirada de otro. Esperaba burlas o reproches por ser tan débil, pero por la cabeza del Shichibukai pasaban pensamientos muy diferentes._

_En aquel momento, el sentimiento y pensamiento reinante era el alivio. Alivio de que esa fuera la razón por la que lo había rechazado, y no porque hubiera alguien más. Alivio de saber que sus recién encontrados sentimientos eran correspondidos. _

_Esa sensación de alivio desapareció cuando volvió a repasar las palabras del mugiwara. Apretando los dientes, decidió que si fuera necesario estaría dispuesto a…_

_-En ese caso…- con un repentino movimiento que pilló al joven por sorpresa lo estampo rudamente contra la pared, le cogió la mandíbula fuertemente y le giro la cara para encararlo.-estoy dispuesto a hacer que me odies para que consigas tu ambición. Y la mía._

_Decir que el espadachín se sorprendió por estas palabras seria quedarse corto. Repitió aquellas palabras y partes de la conversación varias veces en su mente, hasta que una pequeña y tímida sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en su rostro._

_-Pensándolo bien… tal vez no sea necesario acabar con tu vida para conseguir oficialmente el titulo.-propuso, pasando sus musculosos y morenos brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y atrayéndole un poco hacia él, para después añadir con una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona- ¿Tu qué crees?_

_En cuanto salió de su estupor, el mayor le dedico una sonrisa idéntica a la vez que recuperaba la posición que mantenía antes del rechazo por parte del muchacho._

_-Creo que tienes agallas de preguntarme eso a la cara._

_-Tú has empezado la conversación.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Y no recuerdas en una parte de ella en la que mencionaba mi deseo de que me mataras tu? – preguntó acariciando la cicatriz que él mismo le hizo tiempo atrás._

_-Siempre puedo matarte después, cuando seas tan viejo que no seas capaz de luchar debidamente._

_La seriedad con la que lo dijo le hizo reír. Acercó su rostro a su mejilla plantando un beso, luego bajó a la curva del cuello posando otro y finalmente levanto la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Sus miradas se clavaron y cada uno se perdió en los ojos ajenos. El joven de tres pendientes se sintió hipnotizado por la mirada aurea que tenia la intensidad de un depredador a punto de saltar por su presa, la forma en la que le parecía que le miraba. Mihawk, en cambio, se encontraba sumergido en los pozos grises que eran los ojos ajenos. Aquellos ojos oscuros, profundos y vivaces lo volvían loco de deseo y otro sentimiento que se había resignado a aceptar._

_Manteniendo un poco la racionalidad, el señor del castillo dijo en un susurro:_

_-Este es mi último aviso. Si seguimos con esto te marcaré y no te dejaré ir. Serás mío para siempre._

_-Tú ya me has marcado- respondió del mismo modo el muchacho refiriéndose a la gran cicatriz que atravesaba su cuerpo._

_Sin hacerse de rogar, el mayor junto sus rostros hasta que sus narices casi tocaron._

_-Eres mío, Roronoa Zoro.- dijo contra su boca, antes de sellar sus labios en un beso. El peliverde abrió su boca dejando a la lengua del Shichibukai paso libre para explorar la húmeda y caliente cavidad._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Aun desde ese día en que probo por primera vez sus labios, hasta el último beso que acababan de compartir no se acostumbraba al sabor del chico Roronoa. Nunca tenía suficiente de aquel dulce, varonil y afrodisiaco gusto que aquel muchacho portaba. Daba igual cuantas veces lo besara o lo tomara, nunca tenía suficiente de él. Le excitaba de sobremanera cuando el joven intentaba dominar su lengua, aun cuando los dos sabían perfectamente quien ganaba siempre las batallas bucales que mantenían…

Saliendo de su ensoñación, empezó a lamer la oreja perforada. Blandiendo su lengua rebelde en el oído se permitió un leve mordisco en la parte externa inocupada por pendientes. Sintió como el chico subía las manos por su cabello negro y las enlazaba, soltando temblorosos suspiros de placer mientras lo hacía. Embelesado por los sonidos que provocaban sus acciones, hizo que su mano apretara y masajeara la entrepierna del menor a un ritmo constante y rápido a la vez que bajaba su boca al moreno y exquisito cuello y pasaba su lengua por el chupón que le había hecho no hacia ni unos minutos. Aquel combinado hizo que el peliverde le soltara la cabellera y apretara las manos contra su propia boca para evitar el gemido que amenazaba con salir. Sonriendo ante el comportamiento del joven pasó su húmedo y escurridizo miembro por el cuello sudoroso de su amante hasta que la punta quedó posada sobre la palpitante yugular. El latido desenfrenado que notó bajo su lengua le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago que se expandió a su entrepierna haciendo que esta se endureciera aun mas por increíble que pareciese. Parando el masaje que estaba llevando a cabo sobre la erección ajena subió su lengua por el cuello hasta llegar a la barbilla. El hombre debajo suyo, aunque irritado por la repentina parada, ladeo la cabeza hacia el lado para darle mejor acceso. La húmeda y porosa extremidad recorrió el corto camino hasta la comisura de los jóvenes y carnosos labios para luego pasearse por el inferior de ellos y finalmente adentrarse en la deliciosa y ansiada cavidad. Sintió las morenas y rasposas manos en sus omoplatos y como en un rápido pero fuerte movimiento lo empujaban haciendo que quedara completamente encima del cuerpo debajo suyo. El repentino movimiento provocó que los erectos pezones de los dos acariciaran la sensibilizada piel del pecho ajeno y que sus duros miembros varoniles se palparan violentamente. Los dos gimieron en la boca del otro sin poder remediarlo. Se separaron jadeantes, mirándose con lujuria y deseo desbordantes. El menor paseaba las manos por su ancha, musculosa y pálida espalda, subiendo y bajando con suaves caricias, mientras él le lamia la mandíbula, el escote y la clavícula.

Dejándose arrastrar por sus impulsos más viciosos y depravados y levantando su propio cuerpo de modo que ya no estuvieran los dos pegados, cogió las muñecas del peliverde y las subió por encima de la cabeza apretándolas fuertemente contra las sabanas. El joven gruñó molesto y se revolvió intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil. Aunque no estaba apretando lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, si que era suficiente para mantenerlo atado e incapaz de moverse. Sus manos se ceñían a las muñecas ajenas como perfectas esposas, inmovilizándole los brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó fastidiado su joven aprendiz, agitándose inquieto en un intento de aflojar el asimiento.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- dijo con un destello malicioso en los ojos que de seguro no paso inadvertido por el muchacho. Acercándose a su oído le susurro antes de lamerle el óvulo- Dominarte.

-Grr… cabrón, ¡ si crees qummmf…!- impidió que siguiera quejándose cubriendo los labios entreabiertos con los suyos propios.

Aferrando las muñecas de su prisionero con una sola mano, la otra la bajo al desnudo y bronceado torso acariciando la sensibilizada piel y dejando únicamente piel de gallina a su paso. Mientras intentaba domar la lengua que blandía aquel rebelde espadachín dentro de sus húmedas cavidades, las yemas de sus dedos habían encontrado su camino hasta la inmensa cicatriz y bajaban por ella. Cuando llegó al borde del pantalón, dos dedos fueron los encargados de bajar la prenda lo suficiente como para que el final de la larga marca fuera visible en la cadera derecha. Volvió a subir la mano y posándose en uno de los erectos pezones, comenzó a tirar y estrujarlo. Intercambiándolos de sitio velozmente, colocó su mano sobre los labios de su cautivo y bajó su caliente y hambrienta boca al moreno y bien formado pecho, pasando su húmeda lengua por las líneas de los trabajados músculos. Abriéndose camino de esa forma, descendió hasta encontrarse de nuevo con los alzados y excitados pezones. Los humedeció con cautela, mirando embelesado como se ponían cada vez más duros cuando los tocaba. Volviendo a enfundar su hábil lengua, utilizo sus dientes para mordisquear y tirar de ellos para luego hundirlos en su cavidad bucal y succionarlos con interés. A través de su mano podía oír como se le escapaban roncos y excitantes gemidos al peliverde y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Como sus brazos no daban más de si, bajo la mano que ataba las muñecas del pirata juntas y las puso sobre la boca del mismo, consiguiendo así una mano libre y ser capaz de bajar más abajo. Dejando los pezones por el momento descendió por los marcados pectorales hasta terminar en el extremo final de la cicatriz. Con la mano libre bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos a la vez hasta las rodillas e, incorporándose un poco, los empujó con el pie hasta los tobillos, dejándolos ahí. Oyó como el muchacho intentaba quejarse tras su mordaza, pero ignorándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa, posó sus atenciones en el alzado y expectante miembro que acababa de liberar. Con lamidas juguetonas y suaves mordiscos consiguió que la virilidad de su prisionero palpitara deleitada, antes de sumergirlo en su hábil y experta boca. Subía y bajaba por el miembro a una velocidad que volvía loco a su cautivo pero no lo dejaba correrse. Sintió algo líquido y pegajoso en la mano que ataba las muñecas del joven y dejo lo que estaba haciendo con una última lamida para encarar al peliverde. Éste, como ya se había imaginado al notar algo mojado en su mano, se había estado mordiendo una de las muñecas para evitar que los gemidos de placer que habían amenazado con salir llegaran a sus oídos. La sangre brotaba libremente de la herida tiñendo ligeramente las manos de los dos.

Pensando en que desde que el intrépido espadachín se cruzo en su camino había sonreído más que en los últimos 10 años, sonrió con malicia mientras retiraba las muñecas de la boca del muchacho.

-Ya te he dicho que puedes hacer todos los ruidos que quieras.- le recordó lamiendo el liquido rojizo que emanaba de la herida.

-Y…y-yo… ya…t-te…-empezó jalando aire desesperadamente- yo ya te he dicho que no te voy… a dar… el gusto!

-Aja- aun con la misma expresión en el rostro se inclino hacia delante para limpiarle el rastro de sangre de la barbilla subiendo a su vez las cautivas manos por encima de la cabeza del menor.

-¿P-por qué no me quitas del todo… los pantalones?- preguntó, todavía absorbiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Porque así te tengo atado de manos y pies.- respondió dejando un camino de besos por la definida y cerrada mandíbula.

-Sabes que puedo romperlos.

-Si lo haces te quedaras sin pantalones. Son el único par que tienes.

-Arg… eres un enfermo pervertido- dijo molesto mientras volvía a intentar zafarse de su agarre.

-¿De veras?- lejos de sentirse ofendido, el comentario se le antojo gracioso y excitante. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y plantó un beso en la mejilla del joven espadachín, y luego otro en la punta de la nariz haciendo que al otro se le subieran los colores.

La vista expuesta delante suyo mandaba un torrente de electrizantes sensaciones directo a su dolorido miembro, haciendo que se endureciera mas y resultara insoportable mantenerlo dentro del pantalón por más tiempo. Con habilidad y elegancia natas fue capaz de deshacerse del cinturón con una sola mano, que acto seguido utilizó para bajarse los vaqueros y liberar su virilidad.

Cuando oyó ruido de tela rozándose bajo la vista a los tobillos cicatrizados del pirata y se encontró con que éste había terminado de quitarse los pantalones con ayuda de los pies.

-Niñato impaciente- dijo mirándolo con una expresión divertida.

-¡Cállate! Aquí el único impaciente eres tú.- le contestó enfurruñado y con un ligerísimo toque rojizo en las mejillas.

"_¿Y que espera? No puedo remediarlo. El deseo de tocarlo… probarlo… besarlo… degustarlo… tomarlo… poseerlo… es demasiado fuerte."-_ Pensó con una sonrisa.

-Ya veremos.- le respondió en cambio, la traviesa expresión de vuelta en su rostro cuando apretó su miembro contra el bronceado muslo. Oyó como tragaba duro y, satisfecho, posó sus labios en su ombligo y fue dejando una estela de besos hasta llegar a los deseados labios donde dejó uno más profundo y húmedo.

-Taka no me.- susurró el peliverde cuando se separaron.

-¿Mh?- lo miró curioso, esperando que le dijera algo importante dado el semblante serio que portaba el menor.

-Tu barba me pincha.

No pudo más que echarse a reír.

-Bueno… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

Hubo otro largo silencio mientras se volvían a besar. Sintió como el muchacho se revolvía un poco en su agarre. Cuando se separaron y consiguieron más o menos normalizar sus respiraciones, su cautivo le susurró.

-Suéltame.

-¿Qué modales son esos, chico? ¿Acaso no te han educado debidamente? Pide las cosas bien y me lo pensaré.

-Ugh… A veces creo que te odio.- le hizo saber con una vena palpitándole en la frente al ver su sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando alzó una ceja, expectante, su prisionero suspiró rindiéndose y mascullo entre dientes.

-Por favor, suéltame.

Complacido, soltó las muñecas. El peliverde se las frotó para asegurarse de que no le había dejado marca mientras él descendía sus manos por las musculosas piernas y se las doblaba a la altura de las rodillas. Al mirar de nuevo las marcas que perfectamente podrían pasar por tobilleras desde lejos, le entró la curiosidad.

-Dime, Roronoa, ¿Cómo te hiciste estas cicatrices?

-¿Y ahora quien tiene un problema de modales?-le preguntó con ironía, frunciendo el ceño desafiante.

Finalmente, se rindió ante su inquisidora e intensa mirada aurea.-Me rajé los pies para escapar de la trampa de un tipo que controlaba la cera y nos había pegado al suelo. Aunque no sirvió de nada, porque justo cuando me los cortaba aparecieron Luffy y Usopp a sacarnos de ahí.

-Mira que eres cafre.- le regañó divertido intentando picarle de nuevo, aunque internamente estuviera sorprendido. Ya en su primer duelo descubrió que el espadachín era valeroso e intrépido hasta el punto de rayar la estupidez, pero muy pocos hombres hubieran sacrificado sus pies por voluntad propia aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello. "¿Lo haría por sus nakamas?"- se preguntó internamente, sin entender muy bien por qué sintió una punzada de celos.

-Creía que eso te gustaba.- la respuesta inesperada y el tono sensual le hicieron levantar la vista al joven y bronceado rostro topándose así con una sonrisa traviesa y endiabladamente sexy. Le tomó unos segundos responder, pero igualando su sonrisa acercó su rostro al del chico.

-Sí que me gusta, pero no cuando eso implica masacrarte el cuerpo.

-Mira quien fue a hablar. Tú me hiciste tres cicatrices y dos de ellas casi no se notan, pero la otra es como una marca que ahora es casi hasta mi distintivo.-le recordó pasándose una mano por la corta cabellera verde.

-Tú lo has dicho. Es una marca. _Yo_ te marqué, así que no me molesta. Aunque he de decir que lo de la cicatriz es una pena.- dijo muy seguro de lo que decía, pasando su boca por dicha marca hasta el final donde alejó el rostro y se acomodó entre las piernas que mantenía agarradas, como estaba antes de que la conversación empezara.

-Pues no veas los problemas que me dio cuando nos enfrentamos a Arlong.-le oyó murmurar a la vez que mojaba sus dedos para prepara al joven para la penetración.

-¿Arlong? ¿El antiguo integrante de la banda de Jimbei?- le preguntó curioso mientras introducía un dedo con cuidado. Su amante siseó intentando aguantarse las caras de dolor.

-¿J-Jimbei? ¿Y ese quién es?- cuestiono entre jadeos.

-¿No sabes quién es Jimbei "El primer hijo del mar"?-ante la negativa del muchacho, suspiró y empezó a mover su dedo lentamente y en círculos.-Vas a tener que culturizarte un poco si quieres ir al Nuevo Mundo. Tal vez mañana podríamos ir a la biblioteca…

-¡Déjate de culturas! Tú lo que quieres es poder quedarte sentado leyendo un libro. Yo ya sé lo que necesito saber. Lo que tienes que hacer es entrenarme, eso es lo único que voy a necesitar.- gruñó levemente cuando le metió otro dedo dentro.

-Vamos a ver, Roronoa…¿Tú a cuantos Shichibukai conoces?-inquirió añadiendo el tercer dedo.

-Pues…- empezó a pensar agarrándose el mentón después de haber normalizado la respiración.-Veamos, quitándote a ti y a Cocodrilo… a Kuma y a Moria.

-¿Y a Boa Hancock?- el chico negó con la cabeza. Él suspiró. Estaba seguro de que tenía que haberla visto o leído algo sobre ella en el periódico cuando vio el articulo de Mugiwara dirigido a sus nakama. Ese peliverde solo se acordaba de lo que le daba la gana. -¿Donquixote Doflamingo?

Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo del espadachín cuando sus inquietos dedos dieron con uno de los puntos sensibles del pirata y lo llenaron de placer. Cuando se calmó volvió a negar.-¿Y Marshall D. Teach, alias Kurohige?

-¿Kurohige? ¿Ese… es un… Shichibukai?- le preguntó extrañado el muchacho mientras agarraba las sabanas con fuerza cuando otra oleada de placer lo envolvió.

-Sí. Es el sustituto de Cocodrilo.

-Ah. Pues cuando nosotros nos encontramos con el justo antes de ir a Skypea y nos andaba buscando por nuestra recompensa tenía cuatro nakamas y una balsa de troncos. No parecía un Shichibukai, la ver… ah, ah… verdad.- miró curioso como el joven cerraba con fuerza los ojos y apretaba mas las sabanas cuando saco sus dedos de su interior. Subiéndole un poco más las largas piernas para conseguir una postura mas cómoda se coloco, listo para entrar.

-Eso sería antes de que lo aceptaran como tal. Aunque ahora es un proscrito.-dijo rápidamente antes de penetrar el orificio de su amante. Se quedo quieto observando como el joven apretaba una mano contra su boca para evitar que un grito dolorido saliera de ella y la otra contra el colchón, intentando acostumbrarse a su miembro. No pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando vio la cara del chico. Tania el rostro bastante sonrojado (Por la posición y situación en la que se encontraba, por el calor o por aguantarse los gritos, no lo sabía), el sudor perlaba su bronceada piel y el verdoso cabello estaba alborotado, pegándose un poco a su frente. Su expresión, entre dolorida y nerviosa, hacia que el ceño estuviera fruncido y los dientes apretados. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan lindo… pero sobretodo, excitante.

-¿Y que me dices de la Marina?- preguntó mientras salía lentamente.

-Arf… arf… ¿Q-que?-tartamudeó un poco ido después de quitarse la mano de la boca .

-Que a cuantos Marines conoces.- repitió besándole los muslos y dejando su virilidad completamente fuera excepto por la punta.

-Arffs, arffs…p-pues… a ver… el capitán Morgan, un tío ratón que tenia un trato con Arlong, un gordo seboso que andaba tras un dragón para hacer el elixir de la juventud, e-el capitán Smoker y la pesada robacaras de su teniente.- ante el extraño insulto levanto una ceja inquisidora, pero el peliverde no le estaba mirando-Luego…el jefe de aquella fortaleza donde aterrizamos desde Skypea, los del CP9 y el tío enmascarado irritante y chillón… Spandam creo que se llamaba, el abuelo de Luffy… ¡ah! Y por supuesto a Coby y al otro que no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero que creo que era hijo de Morgan… y luego los almirantes Aokiji y Kizaru… creo… que no se mas.

-Hmf, ya veo.- murmuró antes de hundirse de nuevo y sin previo aviso de un solo movimiento, provocando que el distraído espadachín soltara un gemido.

-Ah, ah… por lo menos avisa, joder…- le siseó.

-¿Y las _akuma no mi?_- le cuestionó pasando olímpicamente de su queja.

-¿Qué…p-pasa con ellas?

-¿Qué sabes de las frutas?- se repitió inclinándose hacia delante y besándole el sudoroso pecho.

-Que te dan poderes sobrenaturales, te convierten en un peso muerto en el agua y que en el _Grand Line _hay más que en los _Blue_s.

-¿Y los tipos?

-ah, ¿Hay tipos?

-Hmpf. Creo… que si voy a tener que darte algunas clases sobre cultura general. Deberías ir bien preparado.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para después enterrar su cara en el exquisito cuello mientras empezaba con las estocadas.

Oyó al joven intentar ahogar los gemidos y controlar la respiración. Sintió como paseaba sus manos por su oscura cabellera y se agarraba a ella.

Había empezado con un ritmo lento para que su amante se pudiera acostumbrar pero al cabo de unos segundos, cuando creyó que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, aceleró la velocidad. De ser unas estocadas suaves y lentas pasaron a ser rápidas, profundas y violentas, guiadas por el descontrolado deseo y la lujuria que había decidido no aguantarse más. Complacido de oír los gemidos y gritos ahogados que producían sus acciones, aspiró el aroma del chico mezclado con sudor que volvería loco de deseo a cualquiera.

Eso era lo bueno de Roronoa: como era fuerte y muy resistente al dolor no importaba cuan brusco o poco delicado que fuera, nunca le hacía daños importantes y se acostumbraba bastante rápido a la penetración.

No podía evitarlo, le excitaba tanto que hasta dolía y poseerlo era la única forma de desahogarse. Sin embargo…

-Taka no me.- susurró entre jadeos su acompañante.

-¿Hm?- preguntó sin prestar atención, pensando que sería la misma tontería de la otra vez y ocupado en ver como los vellos que cubrían la piel de su cuello se erizaban por los escalofríos que provocaban sus lametones.

Al parecer irritado de que no le hiciera caso, le tiró del pelo y le agarró de la mandíbula para que lo encarara, entorpeciéndole las estocadas y haciéndole ir más despacio. Iba a quejarse cuando se fijó en la cara del muchacho. Estaba ligeramente colorado, y la mirada nerviosa le decía que no tenía nada que ver con el calor o sexo. Su mirada inquisidora y curiosa pareció ponerle más nervioso todavía y se tornó de un tono carmín.

-Taka no me… y-yo… y-yo… yo te- carraspeó con nerviosismo y volteo su rostro hacia un lado para no verle los ojos. Él frunció el ceño extrañado por el repentino nerviosismo del muchacho que se puso más colorado todavía antes de proseguir y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.- Yo te amo, Mihawk.

El mundo pareció detenerse por unos instantes. Se olvidó completamente de su irritación por la frenada en sus estocadas, se olvidó del placer que quería sentir al llegar al clímax, se olvidó de su ubicación, de su titulo y el de él que tenía delante… en su cabeza solo giraban incesantemente esas cuatro palabras. Tan simples y a la vez tan significativas.

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre, y debía de admitir que sonaba terriblemente bien; pero lo importante era… que era la primera vez que alguno decía algo así: que había algo mas allá de la atracción sexual y el deseo carnal en aquella relación.

El muchacho había girado el rostro y cerrado con fuerza los ojos avergonzado, seguramente esperando algún insulto o burla… o rechazo. La verdad, no le podía culpar teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento hasta ahora. No es que lo tratara mal, pero tampoco se podía decir que fuera especialmente… cariñoso. Roronoa tampoco lo era demasiado, todo había que decirlo, pero sí que era más cuidadoso y no le hacía, como decía él, "Juegos depravados de enfermo pervertido".

Vio como al joven se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas ante su silencio y se le encogió el estomago. Nunca había querido pensar demasiado en aquello. En que a lo mejor había algo más allá del deseo sexual (y algo de cariño). Que pudiera haber… ¿Amor? Pero ahora que el chico se había declarado, que había dicho que para él también había algo más… ¿Qué había de malo en aceptarlo y compartirlo? _"Vuestra posición."- _le dijo una voz interna_- "tú eres un Shichibukai y él un pirata. Esto es un amor imposible. Además, piensa un poco en él: Si te ama, no te podrá vencer."_Se quedo pensando un momento antes de mandarlo todo a la mierda.

-Yo también te amo… Zoro- le respondió finalmente besándole la mejilla sin perder de vista en ningún momento el moreno rostro. El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giró para mirarlo a la cara. Tenía los contornos de los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir.

-¿D-de… verdad?- preguntó con voz quebrada, entre temeroso e incrédulo.

-Claro. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?- le dijo dedicándole una pequeña, dulce y cariñosa sonrisa, casi tímida. Una sonrisa que no usaba en años… ¿O tal vez no la había usado nunca?

El muchacho (no, Zoro) le miró asombrado por unos instantes antes de bajar el rostro de modo que quedara medio en penumbras. Notó como los hombros le temblaban ligeramente y vio como un líquido cristalino resbalaba por su cara.

"_¿Está llorando?- _pensó_-¿Por qué? ¿He dicho algo malo?"_

De pronto el rostro del joven se alzó, rebelándole como la más hermosa de las sonrisas que había visto jamás iluminaba el rostro surcado por lágrimas. Él miró entre extrañado y aliviado el feliz y húmedo rostro mientras el otro dejaba salir pequeños sonidos parecidos a una carcajada de dentro de su garganta.

-¿Por qué lloras y ríes a la vez?- le preguntó al fin.

-¿Y-y yo que se?- respondió sonriente limpiándose inútilmente con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas que fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por mas.-P-pero me siento muy feliz. Nunca creí que nadie… me fuera nunca a querer de esa forma.- añadió, sonriendo más ampliamente todavía.

Desde que lo había conocido, se había dado cuenta de que no era muy hablador (como él). No se le daba muy bien expresarse a sí mismo con palabras, era más un hombre de acción, pero cuando lo hacía era directo y simple, como en aquel mismo instante.

Miró el hermoso rostro de su acompañante y no fue capaz de evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Entonces… no pares. Es lo más sensual que he visto en mi vida.- le confesó sinceramente pero con un toque travieso en la mirada y besó el apetecible cuello.

-Enfermo pervertido- se carcajeó el joven posándole las manos en su rostro mientras él acariciaba el bronceado pómulo con el dorso de su mano. Sus miradas se encontraron. Acercaron sus rostros sin perder contacto visual y, finalmente, sus labios se sellaron. Sintió como una descarga eléctrica de lo más placentera surcaba todo su cuerpo, y estaba seguro de que el otro también lo sentía. El beso había cobrado un nuevo significado. Siempre había estado allí, pero nunca lo habían visto o querido ver. Fue un beso fogoso, duradero y significativo, que marcaba el comienzo de una nueva era para los dos. La era de amar y ser amado.

Se separaron cuando no pudieron aguantar más la respiración. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sonrieron con complicidad.

-Voy a seguir.-le aviso levantándole más las piernas.

Zoro le asintió y enredó los musculosos brazos en su nuca, hundiendo la cara en su cuello cuando empezó con las estocadas. Empezó lento y constante, sin querer hacerle daño, aunque se estuviera frustrando por dentro.

-Más… quiero más… MIhawk…- le susurró el muchacho. Al parecer él no era el único frustrado. Su erección palpito deleitada al oír su nombre una vez más de los carnosos y apetecibles labios del chico.

-Como quieras, Zoro.- le contestó besándole la mandíbula a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad. Su peliverde gimió de placer, causándole así mas placer él. Soltándole los muslos, movió sus manos posesiva y cuidadosamente por todo el cuerpo expuesto ante él, intentando memorizar con sus amplias y expertas palmas cada centímetro de él. Sintió como el pirata enlazaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura, profundizando la penetración y haciéndola más intensa.

Dio en una zona sensible del muchacho y este gritó suavemente, extasiado. Sintió como las húmedas paredes de la estrecha entrada del joven le apretaban el miembro rítmicamente. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía le susurró al oído:

-Di mi nombre, pequeño, quiero oírlo mientras gimes.- volvió a darle en un punto que volvía loco a su amante.

-Ah! Mihawk…- gimoteó enterrando la cara en su cuello.

-Otra vez. Dilo. – continuó dando en el mismo punto placentero. Pudo notar como los brazos y piernas enlazadas alrededor de su cuerpo aflojaban el agarre, significando que su pequeño estaba llegando a su límite.

-Mihawk.- volvió a gemir separando la cara de su cuello y apoyándola en la costosa y elegante almohada.

-Eso es, Zoro.- musitó, calculando que los dos estaban cerca del clímax.

-¡Mihawk!- gritó extasiado el peliverde, llegando al éxtasis y soltando su semilla.

Él se vino un poco después, gruñendo mientras su esencia inundaba el interior del joven. Se quedaron así unos momentos, disfrutando de las pulsaciones de indescriptible placer que los recorrían a ambos. Cuando pasaron los efectos del orgasmo, intentaron normalizar su respiración. Salió cuidadosamente del chico, pero este apenas pareció notarlo, tan ocupado que estaba quitándose el pelo empapado de la frente. Le besó el sudoroso pecho y luego el cuello, antes de alejare un poco para alcanzar una pequeña toalla que descansaba en la costosa y lujosa mesilla de noche de estilo retro, como todos los muebles del castillo. La pasó por el bronceado estomago de su aprendiz, limpiándole el semen esparcido. Tiró el trozo de tela despreocupadamente al suelo y enterró su cara en el cuello que tanto le encantaba. Sintió como su peliverde le acariciaba la espalda, subiéndolas manos por sus anchos y pálidos hombros y su cuello hasta terminar en su cabellera azabache. Levantó el rostro y se besaron intensamente, perdidos en las caricias del otro. Finalmente se separó.

-Que duermas bien, pequeño.- se despidió como era habitual en él y se sentó, dispuesto a irse aunque aquella fuese su cama. Siempre lo hacía así: no importaba si estaban en su cama o en la que temporalmente ocupaba Zoro, siempre se iba a dormir a otra parte o a leer un libro al sillón, dependiendo de lo cansado que se encontrara. Se erguió y dio un paso hacia la puerta cuando una mano le cogió de la muñeca, deteniéndolo. Se giró para mirar al dueño. Se había incorporado en la cama y estaba bastante colorado. Con una sonrisa interna pensó que le gustaba como le quedaba al joven aquella pincelada roja en el bronceado rostro.

-N-no te vayas. Quédate, Mihawk… por favor.- movió los ojos de un lado al otro nerviosamente, para al final posarlos en los suyos dorados.

Se lo quedo mirándolo que a él le pareció un buen rato, como un tonto seguramente, mientras un torbellino de ideas y sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior. Aquel era el día más peculiar de toda su, si no particularmente extensa, experimentada vida. ¿Acaso estaría soñando? Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que soñaba con Roronoa…

Primero descubría que tenía unos sentimientos que jamás pensó que su solitario y endurecido corazón pudiera albergar, después el atractivo y especial chico por el cual sentía aquello y él que debería de concentrarse en derrotarle se le declaraba y ahora le pedía que se quedara a dormir con él toda la noche. Nunca se imagino que nadie pronunciaría esas palabras por y para él, mucho menos que lo haría aquel desafiante y brusco jovenzuelo.

Era extraño. Se sentía extraño. Extraño y miles de cosas más. Sin embargo su rostro se mostró igual de serio que cuando se levanto hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se asomó.

-Claro. Me quedaré las veces que quieras.- dijo espontanea y sinceramente, sorprendiéndose hasta el mismo de sus palabras. NI siquiera las había pensado, simplemente habían salido de su boca. ¿O tal vez de su corazón? Algo dentro de él se movió, incitándolo a acercarse al chico, como si fuera un animado perro tirando de la correa de su amo. Le hizo caso a su instinto sin objetar demasiado y sin apenas darse cuenta se estaba sentando de nuevo en la mullida cama ante la mirada sorprendida de Zoro, que pronto se transformó en una hermosa y agradecida sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado para hacerle sitio.

-Gracias- dijo a la vez que se rascaba la bronceada sien en un intento inútil de ocultar su leve nerviosismo.

Él no respondió, se limitó a meterse debajo de las carmesíes sabanas y taparlos a los dos de nuevo con ellas y la sobrecama del mismo tono. Se tumbó en la cama, no muy seguro todavía de lo que debería hacer. Por suerte para él, el pirata hizo el primer movimiento acurrucándose a su lado y posando la cabeza en su hombro y la mano en su pecho. Él lo rodeó con sus pálidos y musculosos brazos y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo. Sintió como aquella cosa que se movía en su interior y lo impulsaba a actuar vibraba graciosamente en satisfacción, produciéndole placenteros hormigueos en el estomago. El muchacho la cara en su cuello, y él a su vez en el corto y especial cabello verdoso y aspiró el varonil aroma que irradiaba. Y así, compartiendo su calor y abrazos, estuvieron callados un buen rato.

Él se quedo ensimismado; por un momento sin pensar en nada, solamente disfrutando de las sensaciones que el calor y aroma de Roronoa le producían; hasta que pensamientos e ideas que no eran especialmente de su agrado empezaron a colarse en su mente. Una irritante vocecilla en su conciencia le recordaba molestas pero ciertas cosas que había optado por ignorar hasta el momento.

"_Esto no está bien, y lo sabes. Si esto sale a la luz, podrían utilizarlo en tu contra. No puedes permitirte echar a perder lo que tanto esfuerzo, dedicación y trabajo te ha costado conseguir."_

Bajó la vista para mirar al peliverde, que seguía con la cara escondida.

"_Piensa un poco. Piensa en un poco en él. Esto no le hará ningún bien."_

"_Pero él me ama."_

"_Eso no significa que lo que estéis haciendo este bien. Te estás comiendo una fruta verde y sin terminar de madurar de un árbol prohibido. Las consecuencias pueden ser terribles. Esto es un…"_

-Mihawk- su nombre pronunciado con suavidad y firmeza de los labios del joven lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Hn?-Él había levantado la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos dorados.

-Mañana en el entrenamiento, ¿me enseñaras alguna técnica nueva?- le volvió a preguntar, con algo de emoción contenida en la coz. La verdad es que hasta ahora solo lo había estado poniendo a prueba con un entrenamiento para fortalecer su cuerpo y percepción, y aunque Zoro lo supiera apreciar y supiera su importancia, se le notaba que tenía ganas de aprender técnicas nuevas y practicar con a espada.

-Hm…- observó con detenimiento el bronceado rostro que lo miraba expectante.- Claro,- miró divertido como toda la expresión del chico se iluminaba y en su mirada se empezaban a distinguir brillantes estrellitas de ilusión, antes de añadir con una sonrisa maliciosa – a estarte sentadito y quietecito mientras lees un poco y te enseño algo que te sea útil en el Shin Sekai.

Se contuvo para no echarse a reír cuando la expresión del muchacho cayó.

-¡Cabrón! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡No hay nada que me vaya a ser más útil que entrenar y hacerme más fuerte! ¡Y deja de intentar inventarte escusas para pasarte más tiempo en la biblioteca!- le gritó, con los ojos en blanco y dientes de sierra.

-Hmpf- bufó divertido- Entonces decidido: mañana quedaremos a la biblioteca y te enseñaré algo útil.

-¡Oi! ¡NO pase de mi!- le recriminó con la misma expresión de antes.

Cuando volvió a acomodarse en la almohada y acercó más a Roronoa hacia sí, este soltó un bufido resignado y se recostó contra él.

Se quedó pensando de nuevo, acariciando suavemente el cabello verdoso.

"_Ahora que me acuerdo, esta noche no hemos hecho nada con su parte de atrás. Con lo que a mí me gustan su espalda y trasero…" _

Aun con esos pensamientos más corrientes en él hubo otro que no se iba de su cabeza.

"_Amor prohibido"_

Eso era lo que era. Un amor prohibido. Un amor que jamás debió existir; ero que, sin embargo, existía. No era un error, sino un amor que no les estaba permitido sentir. Amor imposible.

-Zoro- lo llamó.

-Que- le contestó de bastante mala gana, seguramente malhumorado por su respuesta respecto al plan del siguiente día.

-Te amo.

El peliverde se quedó un rato callado.

-Yo también te amo- le contestó al de unos segundos, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa antes de enterrar la cara de nuevo en la curvatura de su cuello y suspirar.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras apagaba la vela que mantenía ligeramente iluminada la habitación. Se abrazó con fuerza a su querido aprendiz, intentando disfrutar cada segundo con él con renovada determinación.

Aquello algún día tendría que acabar. Lo sabía perfectamente. Se separarían, y cuando se volvieran a encontrar, sería como enemigos. Tendrían que dejar de profesarse amor, pero no por ello dejar de sentirlo. Como Zoro bien decía, no tenia por que matarle cuando le venciera. Tal vez después de eso podrían estar juntos de nuevo, aunque aquello seguiría siendo lo que era. Lo que siempre sería.

Un amor prohibido.

¿O tal vez…no?


End file.
